memorias
by kellyzelda1000
Summary: (secuela directa de mi fanfic '¿Jeff the killer existe? imposible... ¿o no') al despertar de un coma, Kelly no recuerda nada de su pasado, vivirá engañada toda su vida, pero, si Jeff logra vencer al ser que corrompe su mente, podría salvarla... ¿saldrá todo bien?
1. ¿quien soy?

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué todo estaba borroso? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? ¿Qué está pasando?_

\- ¡está despertando!

-Shhh, cállate Charlie, déjala descansar

¿Qué son esas voces? Quiero despertar…

-Daniela, Charlie, ¿podrían salir? Es hora de su medicamento

¿Medicamentos? Trate de hacer un movimiento brusco con mi mano, pero solo logre moverla un poco

-¿es mi imaginación? o Kelly se movió

¿Mi nombre es Kelly?

-¡se ha movido!

Quise abrir los ojos, pero no podía, los sentía demasiado pesados, moví mi brazo con más facilidad, pude sentir como alguien me quitaba algo de la cara, sentí como me faltaba oxígeno, intente abrir mis ojos de nuevo, esta vez funciono, pude ver una habitación totalmente blanca, con luces cegadoras sobre mí, a mi lado estaban dos personas, una chica y un chico

-¡Kelly!

-¿q-qui-quienes s-son ust-tedes?

La chica comenzó a llorar, mientras el chico cerraba los ojos y se agachaba, ¿eran mis hermanos?

-¿n-no recuerdas nada?

Pregunto el chico, a decir verdad, era bastante…atractivo, sus ojos eran de un color café muy claro, y su cabello negro azabache, la chica tenía el cabello largo y ondulado, la piel más blanca que la nieve, bastante linda también

-no

-mi nombre es Charlie, y ella es Daniela…

De pronto me vino a la mente un recuerdo…

_**Flashback**_

_Estaba sentada en una banca del patio de la escuela, tenía 12 años, estaba viendo al ´´chico de mis sueños´´ sentado, riendo con sus amigos, cada vez que cruzábamos la mirada, me sonrojaba y miraba hacia otro lado, el solo sonreía, me encantaba su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, todo, no me di cuenta de que llegaron unas chicas al lado mío hasta que una me empujo_

_Chica: oigan chicas, miren a quien mira Kelly, ¿crees que tengas oportunidad con ese chico? ¡ja!_

_Cerré mis ojos y suspire, escuche unos pasos que se acercaron corriendo y una chica gritando_

_-¿¡Quién te crees tú!? Ella puede ver a quien se le dé la gana, no está pidiendo opinión de una zorra hueca como tu_

_No pude evitar soltar una sonora carcajada al escuchar tan singular insulto, ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor_

_Me cubrí la boca, avergonzada, pues el chico de hace rato volteo a verme, se levantó y camino hacia nosotras_

_-¿Paula? Ven, vámonos, no estés con estas…raras_

_Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, ¿eso es lo que pensaba de mí?_

_Paula: es verdad, vámonos_

_Sentía una gran tristeza, pero en cierto modo me lo esperaba, __**¿qué chico se fijaría en mí?**_

_-como odio a esa puta, oye, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-¿para qué? ¿Para qué tú también te burles de mí?_

_La chica se sentó al lado mío, me miro y sonrió_

_-nunca le haría eso a alguien, hay que estar enfermo para hacer eso_

_-… mi nombre es Kelly, ¿y el tuyo?_

_-Daniela, pero llámame Dani_

_Recuerdo que desde ese día, nos volvimos inseparables_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Sentí un agudo dolor de cabeza, la tome entre mis manos y cerré los ojos con fuerza

Daniela: ¡Kelly! ¿Qué te pasa?

Kelly: n-nada, quiero estar sola por favor…

Los dos cruzaron la mirada antes de salir, el chico llamado Charlie, se giró y me dedico una sonrisa, me pareció burlona, aunque algo sincera, me deje caer en la cama, cerrando los ojos, miles de imágenes venían a mi mente, pero no podía entrelazar nada

_Keeeeellyyyyyyy_

Abrí los ojos, analizando la habitación, pero no había nadie

Intente cerrar los ojos nuevamente, pero no podía, mire mis brazos, estaban vendados, me dolían un poco, lleve mis manos a la cara, podía sentir unas enormes cicatrices en mis mejillas, formando una sonrisa

Kelly: _¿Qué mierda me paso?_

Me quede dormida al pensar eso, no había pasado ni siquiera media hora cuando el chico llamado Charlie entro y se sentó al lado de mi cama, me tomo de la mano, pude sentir que estaba helado

Charlie: ¿te encuentras mejor?

Kelly: si, un poco mejor…gracias por preguntar

Charlie: me alegro

Se acercó y deposito un beso en mi frente, seguramente me sonroje

Charlie: ¿no recuerdas que somos?

Kelly: e-emmm no, perdona, pero no

Me tomo las mejillas y me besó, abrí los ojos de golpe, me debatía entre corresponderle o no, opte por apartarlo, pose mis manos en sus hombros y lo aparte levemente, quedando cara a cara con él

Kelly: perdona, pero no te recuerdo…

Charlie: pero yo a ti si, somos novios, llevamos ya 2 años

Kelly: ¿Qué?

No me lo podía creer, ¿él era mi novio? Pero como….

Charlie: sé que es difícil, pero te amo, pase todos estos meses junto a ti, espe…

Kelly: ¿meses? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en coma?

* * *

**Jeff pov'**

Mierda, esto no debe estar pasándome, ¿Por qué? Sé que cuando la conocí quería asesinarla, pero mis sentimientos me lo impedían, debí hacerlo, no estaría pasando por este dolor… ya ha pasado medio año desde ese maldito día, donde la perdí

_**Flashback**_

_Después de que perdiera el conocimiento, la tome en brazos y la abrase, escondiendo mi cara en su cuello, después de un rato, Daniela llego, junto con Ben_

_Jeff: ¿Quién cojones les dijo que estábamos aquí?_

_Daniela: Slender le dijo a Ben, luego fue a buscarme a mi casa_

_Ben: ¿tu estas bien?_

_Jeff: no, me apuñalo varias veces en el estómago, es imposible que sobreviva_

_Los dos me miraron sorprendidos, mientras yo me partía de risa_

_Jeff: HAHAHAHAHHAHA _

_Ben: no es broma, tienes que atender esas heridas_

_Jeff: no, estoy bien, cuando esa zorra se fue de mi mente se llevó parte de mis heridas_

_Daniela: *sosteniendo a Kelly*: ¿Quién?_

_Jeff: nada, olvídenlo… necesito que me hagas un favor, Daniela_

_Daniela: ¿Qué?_

_Jeff:… quiero que lleves a Kelly al hospital, que le den medicamentos para que se borre su memoria, y que nunca le hables de mí_

_Daniela: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

_Jeff: si vuelve a recordar todo esto su mente puede corromperse, te asesinara, a quien se le ponga en frente… no quiero que sea como yo_

_Ante la mirada atónita de Ben y la confundida de Daniela, aceptaron_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Y ahora mírenme, en una casa cualquiera, con 6 botellas de vodka vacías, esparcidas por el suelo y una media llena entre mis manos, 3 cajetillas de cigarrillos vacías, ¿todo porque? Por imbécil ¿no podía escaparme con ella? Ser los asesinos más buscados de todo el país… pero no, ahora ni me recordará…

La verdadera razón por la que lo hice, fue porque mi mente ya no reconoce a nadie, el sentimiento está creciendo realmente fuerte, por eso escape de la mansión de Slendy, ¿Qué porque me corrompí completamente? Culpa de la puta de Yuki, ella me termino de corromper, aún sigue en mi mente…

-¡salga con las manos en alto!

Al escuchar eso me intente levantar, pero estaba demasiado mareado, y las jodidas lágrimas que me nublaban la vista

Es todo, me rin… ¡ah!

Slenderman: *tomando a Jeff de la sudadera* ¡vámonos!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos (**N/A: **pero no tienes parpados…) me encontraba en el bosque

Slenderman: ¡se puede saber porque coño te fuiste todo este tiempo! ¡Llevo casi un año buscándote!

Jeff: medio año, 6 meses y dos semanas para ser exactos

Ya no tenía la botella de vodka, seguro se me callo, lo único que tenía eran algunos cigarrillos, saque uno de la bolsa de mi pantalón, me lo lleve a la boca, antes de encenderlo Slender estiro un tentáculo, tomo mi cigarrillo y lo tiro al suelo

Slenderman: te hice una pregunta, ¿Por qué nos dejaste?

Jeff: ¿eres idiota? ¿o es que ya perdiste tus ''habilidades'' de leer la mente?

Slenderman: …hace mucho que no las uso, solo con las ''reclutas''

Jeff: entonces no sabrás a que me refi…

Sentí un dolor agudo en mi cabeza, caí de rodillas con mi cabeza en mis manos, después de minutos que me parecieron años, el dolor había desaparecido

Slenderman: así que Yuki aún esta en tu mente, Jeff, me preocupas, tu mente está casi desecha, esa cosa te está matando por dentro, no te queda mucho tiempo

Jeff: ¿¡Y CREES QUE NO LO SE!? P-por eso me aleje de ustedes… y de ella…

Slenderman: …hay una forma de solucionarlo, pero es complicada

Jeff: ¿Cuál?

Slenderman: ya sabes… con Zalgo

* * *

**Kelly pov'**

Kelly: ¡dime!

Charlie: …un año

Kelly: ¿¡un año!? ¿Pero cómo…?

Charlie: mira, será mejor que descanses, mañana hablaremos con más calma

Me volvió a tomar de las mejillas, y me beso, esta vez le correspondí, no niego que no sea lindo, si no que sus labios no me traían ningún recuerdo, este no es un sabor que yo pueda recordar, al separarnos, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, el me sonrió dulcemente, mientras yo la fingí

Charlie: descansa cariño, te amo

Kelly: …perdona, pero…

Charlie: lo sé, me tengo que ir, adiós

Kelly: gracias

Se fue cerrando la puerta un poco brusco, me deje caer en la cama y cerré los ojos, no podía dormir, me tocaba los labios, no recordaba esa sensación, pero me traía recuerdos, aunque eran demasiado borrosos

Kelly: *suspiro* _¿Por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mí? _

_Keeeeeellyyyyyyyyyy_

¿Otra vez esa voz?

Abrí los ojos, pero con el mismo resultado: nada, era realmente frustrante, cerre mis ojos nuevamente y caí rendida de sueño

* * *

**Jeff pov'**

Jeff: ¿enserio? ¿No se te ocurrió mejor demonio?

Slenderman: tú sabes que no hay mejor demonio que Zalgo, aunque sus favores se pagan con mucha sangre, el más barato es de 100 victimas

Jeff: ¡no tengo puto tiempo para estar matando 100 pendejos! ¿Acaso no viste mi mente? ¡Se acabó!

Slenderman: …yo te ayudare

Jeff: ¿l-lo aras?

Slenderman: para eso están los amigos

Jeff: ….gracias… ¿me arias un último favor?

Slenderman: ni lo preguntes, vamos

Acerco un tentáculo y lo enredo en mi cintura, en menos de un segundo nos encontrábamos en la ventana de su habitación de hospital, era en un segundo piso, así que era difícil que nos vieran, estábamos apoyados

Justo llegamos cuando un hijo de p**a la estaba besando… ¿¡QUE COJONES LE PASA!?

Estuve a punto de lanzarme contra la ventana, sacando mi cuchillo de mi sudadera, cuando la mano de Slenderman tomo mi hombro

Slenderman: su nombre es Charlie, está engañando a Kelly diciéndole que lleva un año en coma y que ellos están juntos desde hace dos años

Jeff: ¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA QUE LO PARIO HIJO DE 1000 ZORRAS MAL PARIDO BASTARDO ASDEHJRWEOIHIDJJQWOPEWK!

Slenderman: … t-tranquilo

Jeff: ¿¡QUE!?

Slenderman: mejor vamo-

Jeff: ¡NO!

Slenderman: Jeff, si Kelly te ve de golpe, no soportara la cantidad de recuerdos, además de que tú no querías verla ya, ¿no?

Jeff: ¡eso era porque estoy perdiendo la PUTA CORDURA! Pero si conseguimos hacer el pacto con Zalgo… tal vez y pueda estar con ella

Slender me rodeo nuevamente con su tentáculo… no creo poder acostumbrarme… en un segundo nos encontrábamos en el corazón del bosque, frente a un árbol gigante, pero muy viejo

Slenderman: ¡Zalgo!

De pronto, del árbol empezó a salir sangre, un extraño humo negro y una voz susurrando algo como ''he comes''

-Slender, que sorpresa verte por aquí

Slenderman: déjate de estupideces Zalgo, ya sabes a que venimos

Del tronco salió algo realmente…extraño, un tipo, más alto que yo pero un poco más bajo que Slendy salió de él, tenía un aspecto demoniaco, negro, con unos enormes cuernos y alas, tenía algunas líneas rojas, era realmente ajeno a todos los demás **(N/A: se refiere a los creepypastas) **aunque no me inspiraba ningún miedo, al contrario, lo que recorría frenéticamente mi cuerpo era una especie de hostilidad, quizá porque el ayudaba a Jane

Zalgo: se exactamente a que han venido ambos, pero quiero escucharlos

Jeff: ¡Si ya lo sabes qué esperas en ayudarme!

Dirigió su mirada hacia mí, ojos color rojos con el iris negro, igual que Ben, solo que los de Zalgo tenían un brillo amenazador

Zalgo: Jane me ha hablado mucho de ti… y veo que no exageraba

Dijo arrastrando las palabras, mientras se acercaba a mí con aire amenazador, estuve a punto de sacar mi cuchillo, pero Slender lo impidió tomándome de la muñeca y arrojándome lejos, mientras que amenazaba con sus tentáculos a Zalgo, quien no se movió

Zalgo: ¿eres su protector o algo así?

Dijo de forma calmada, pero sin dejar a un lado el tono amenazador

Slenderman: eso no importa (no te importa a ti), si ya sabes a que venimos no veo la necesidad de explicártelo, pero lo hare con todo gusto…

Jeff: ¡no! Yo lo hare… verás, hay una entidad extraña corrompiendo mi mente y quisiera eliminarla

Zalgo: bien, el pago será de… 60.000 víctimas

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada :D! siento la demora u.u pero ya se me terminaron las vacaciones (desde hace casi un mes, de hecho xD) pero bueno, espero que les haiga gustado. Reviews y favoritos se agradecen, ¡adiós!**


	2. Joan

Jeff: ¡no! Yo lo hare… verás, hay una entidad extraña corrompiendo mi mente y quisiera eliminarla

Zalgo: bien, el pago será de… 60.000 víctimas

Me quede de piedra al escuchar eso

Jeff: ¡estas bromeando! ¿¡No!?

Zalgo: si esto te parece una broma será mejor que no te proponga nada

Jeff: ¡está bien! Pero… ¿sin límite de tiempo?

Zalgo: tienes el tiempo contado, Jeff, pero no depende de mí, dentro de algunas semanas serás corrompido completamente

Estoy entre la puta espada y la pared, mierda…

Jeff: …está bien

Zalgo: y nada de ayuda

Slenderman: tranquilo, que no me meteré en esto

Zalgo: eso espero… ahora retírense

Me gire y camine lo más rápido que pude, escuchaba a Slender detrás de mí, maldita sea, son demasiados imbéciles que matar…

* * *

**Kelly POV'**

Desperté de golpe al sentir unas manos en mi cara, pero al recorrer mi vista por la habitación no había nadie… un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda entera, trague en seco, sentía que alguien me observaba, pero no lograba ver a nadie, ya que las luces estaban apagadas

\- o-oye, no puedo dormir, ¿me cuentas un cuento?

Kelly: ¿umm?

-m-mi nombre es Joan, y e-estoy a-aquí porque me harán u-una opera-ción

Kelly: ¿operación? ¿De qué?

Joan: de corazón

No pude evitar hacer un gesto de dolor, aunque no se notara en la oscuridad

Kelly: ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Joan: 5 años, mañana cumplo 6

Kelly: oh, será hoy, ¿no? Calculo que son las 3 de la mañana

Joan: ¡sí! ¡Ya cumplí 6 años!

Kelly: pues feliz cumpleaños

Joan: ¡gracias! Por cierto, ¿Por qué estás aquí tú?

Kelly: yo… sufrí un coma, dicen que llevo 1 año dormida, y no recuerdo nada

Joan: ¡oh! Que horrible debe ser eso… ¿no tienes padres?

Kelly: no lo sé…

Joan: yo sí, mi madre toma mucho vino, y cuando esta ebria, me golpea, mi padre está en la cárcel por defenderme, porque un día golpeo mucho a mi madre porque ella me arrojo una botella de vino vacía.

Kelly: pero… ¡él te defendió! La que debería estar pudriéndose en la cárcel es tu madre

Joan: mi madre tiene mucho dinero…

La pequeña niña bostezo, y antes de decir algo, cayo rendida en un profundo sueño

Trate de dormir yo también, pero era imposible, aun recordaba esas manos, ¿de quién serian? De Joan no, porque eran más grandes y muy frías

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación de abrió de golpe, cerré los ojos y fingí dormir, escuche unos pasos, luego silencio absoluto, luego unos labios plantándose en los míos

-me quedare esta noche cuidando de ella, enfermera

Enfermera: me parece bien, pero recuerde que comparte habitación con una niña pequeña, así que conténgase

¿Qué? Eso sonó muy… qué más da, ¿Quién es este? Seguro que es Charlie

Charlie: bien, me contendré

Dijo con una risita, que bien, un acompañante

Pude sentir como la cama se comenzaba a mover, señal de que Charlie se había recostado a mi lado, pude sentir su brazo pasando por mi cintura y su cara en mi cabello, un escalofrió me recorrió entera, me sentía… incómoda

* * *

_**Jeff POV'**_

Entre despacio a una casa, las luces de las habitaciones de arriba estaban encendidas, era una pareja de recién casados discutiendo, y dos niños llorando, todo en sus respectivas habitaciones, entre por el sótano, ya que era más fácil, abrí con cuidado la puerta y subí despacio las escaleras, algunos escalones rechinaban, pero con los gritos de los padres y el llanto de los niños era difícil que lo detectaran, decidió ir primero con los padres, entro y con una sonora carcajada clavo su cuchillo en la garganta del padre y en el estómago a la madre, dejándolos medios muertos, rápidamente entro donde estaban los niños, una niña abrazada a un oso y un niño debajo de sus mantas, en su cama

Jeff: Go To Sleep, pequeños

El chico se quedó mudo, mientras la niña gritaba a todo pulmón, rápidamente clave mi cuchillo en su frente, luego lo saque y lo clave en su corazón, me gire a ver al niño, comenzaba a desmayarse, me acerqué despacio hacia él, enfocándome en sus ojos, me encantaba ver el miedo de mis victimas antes de acabar con ellas

Una…dos…tres…cuatro puñaladas en el estómago bastaron para que sus ojos se cerraran completamente

_**Una hora después**_

Slender me ayudo a poner los cuerpos en la cabaña del bosque, casi desecha

Slenderman: listo, vamos a buscar a más victim…

Jeff: quiero verla

Slenderman: …te llevo

Al encontrarnos frente a su ventana, entre lo más sigiloso que pude, aunque claro, soy un asesino, cuando estuve frente a ella, no pude evitarlo y acaricie su rostro, hizo un ademan de despertar

Jeff: *pensando* _¡joder!_

Rápidamente entre bajo la cama, oh…que típico es esto, después de unos minutos, Kelly se puso a hablar con una niña… mujeres. Después de un tiempo la niña se quedó dormida, creí que podría salir y ver a Kelly una vez más, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió y entro nada más y nada menos que el mayor hijo de puta del jodido mundo, se paró y le planto un beso en los labios, es todo, hoy muere

* * *

_**¡**_**hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Espero de corazón que les haiga gustado, siento mucho no subirlo antes, pero estos meses eh tenido mi salud un poco critica, lo siento**


	3. te amo

_Rápidamente entre bajo la cama, oh…que típico es esto, después de unos minutos, Kelly se puso a hablar con una niña… mujeres. Después de un tiempo la niña se quedó dormida, creí que podría salir y ver a Kelly una vez más, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió y entro nada más y nada menos que el mayor hijo de puta del jodido mundo, se paró y le planto un beso en los labios, es todo, hoy muere._

El hijo de puta se recoso al lado de ella, en la MISMA cama, aunque no escuchaba nada, tal vez y se esté haciendo la dormida, joder, ¡esa es mi chica!

Kelly: *soñolienta* mmmm…. ¿Charlie? ¿qu-que haces a-aquí?

¡Joder! No me contradigas…

Charlie: tranquila mi amor, solo estoy asiéndote compañía, no te voy a hacer nada, a menos que quieras, claro

Escuche una risa incómoda de parte de ella, lo mato… ¡LO MATO!

Lo pensaría dos veces, pero estoy demasiado molesto, ¡a la mierda todo!

Estire la mano hasta tocar una mano, la jale tan brusco que la persona cayo, era ese hijo de perra, al verme abrió los ojos como platos y grito como nena, me arrastré fuera de debajo de la cama y me senté sobre el impidiéndole levantarse, lo tome del cuello de la camisa y le di un puñetazo, me miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido y me devolvió el golpe, se arrepentirá ese cabrón

**Kelly POV'**

Estaba paralizada, de pronto Charlie se cayó de la cama y dio un grito, pero ahora está peleando con no sé qué, está demasiado oscuro para ver, no podía gritar, no podía levantarme

Charlie: ¿¡porque coño vuelves a buscarla!?

¿?: ¡Eso a ti no te importa!

Me llego un dolor terrible de cabeza al escuchar esa voz, podía ver en mi mente muchísimas imágenes pero era demasiado confuso, cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes

¿?: ¡AAAAHHHHHH!

Al escuchar el grito de la enfermera abrí los ojos, Charlie estaba inconsciente en el piso, mientras una sombra se paraba frente a mi

¿?: Kelly, te amo

Me sonroje a mas no poder, intente levantarme pero la sombra escapo por la ventana.

Me levante bruscamente a la ventana, al fijarme no vi nada más que una calle gris y desierta.

* * *

**Jeff POV´**

Jeff: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

Slenderman: creo que ya te perdimos

No podía parar de reír, sentía como la adrenalina corría por mis venas, llenándome todo el cuerpo, quería matarlo, llenarme las manos de su asquerosa sangre, pero algo me detuvo, no sé qué fue…

Slenderman: no puedo creer que estés enamorado de ella

Jeff: ¡claro que no! Solo lo dije para dejárselo bien en claro: ella es MIA

Slenderman: ¿y eso no es una muestra de amor?

Jeff: no creo… de todas formas, vete a la mierda

Al decir esto, me aleje corriendo, tenía que matar a unas cuántas ratas.

* * *

**Kelly POV'**

Algunos guardias junto con la enfermera regresaron casi inmediatamente, ayudaron a levantar a Charlie, seguía inconsciente

Enfermera: ¡era horrible! No lo vi del todo, pero su rostro… era espeluznante, estaba más pálido que un muerto, los ojos totalmente abiertos y rodeados de negro muy hundidos en la carne… pero su sonrisa, nunca la olvidare…

Seguido de su breve descripción del atacante, un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, no tenía idea de porqué.

**6:36 a.m.**

Al despertar ya no me dolía tanto la cabeza, estaba preparándome, pues me habían dado de baja en el hospital, a decir verdad, tenía pensado escapar

Afuera estaba dando una ligera llovizna que me relajaba, no es necesario decir como estaba vestida, aunque no podría ser diferente, ya que tenía muchas vendas, no sé porque

Al salir de mi habitación Dani y Charlie me estaban esperando, sonreí forzadamente, no sabía que había pasado en todo este tiempo no sabía a donde iría ahora, sin familia, trataba de no pensar en el incidente de la noche

Kelly: ¿ahora a donde iré?

Daniela: a tu casa, pero si no te molesta, me quedare contigo para que no te sientas sola

Kelly: gracias

Le abrase con fuera, quería llorar, pero que humillante ¡yo no lloro!

Charlie: mi amor, si tú quieres, yo también me quedare contigo

Se acercó a mí y me beso, yo correspondí a regañadientes, ¿Qué clase de novia seria si le rechazo un beso?

Kelly: pues no lo sé… está bien, pero dormirás en otra habitación

En el camino hablábamos un montón, nadie quería decir nada mas de mi pasado, al parecer no querían desvelarme algo

Daniela: tuviste un accidente de coche, tu hermana, tu padre y tu iban en el coche, un auto se pasó el alto y…. tú fuiste la única que sobrevivió, tiempo después tu prima se suicidó y tu tía se mudó de país

Al escuchar esa historia, no sentí nada, creí que iba a llorar por Fer, pero no

Kelly: oh…

Daniela: ¿¡oh!?

Kelly: es que no sé qué decir…

* * *

**Autora POV'**

Lo que más temía Daniela se estaba cumpliendo, su amiga ya no era capaz de sentir ningún tipo de arrepentimiento o culpa, se estaba… corrompiendo

Kelly: ¡ah!

Grito al ver un gato negro abalanzarse sobre ella, lamiéndole la cara, ella al verlo sonrió y se le iluminaron los ojos

Kelly: ¡Kira!

Dijo mientras estrechaba al minino contra su pecho, se veía más grande de lo que recordaba, la tomo en brazos y le conto a sus compañeros como la había conocido

Al llegar a casa, Kelly subió las escaleras corriendo de dos en dos escalones, abrió de un portazo la puerta de su habitación y… todo estaba como antes

Daniela corrió tras ella para explicar la posible ausencia de sus cosas, pero al llegar se encontró a kelly revisando su tan preciada carpeta de dibujos y al gato sobre su regazo… ¡tenia a Jeff dibujado!

Daniela le arrebato la carpeta bruscamente, y la guardo ante la mirada sorprendida y molesta

Kelly: ¿Qué coño ases?

Daniela: eh… no debes esforzar tu mente, descansa

Kelly: Daniela, agradezco tu preocupación, pero no deberías meterte en lo que no te importa, es mi puta carpeta y la puedo ver cuando se me de mi puta gana, ¿entiendes?

El enojo se notaba en su rostro, al punto de tener los dientes apretados, y los ojos entrecerrados, Daniela trago saliva forzosamente, estaba perdiendo a su amiga y eso le dolía

Al ver la cara de tristeza y horror de Daniela, Kelly reacciono

Kelly: ¡Daniela! Lo siento, no sé lo que me paso, perdona por decir eso

Daniela: no te preocupes, mira, te dejo sola, toma

Susurro entregándole la carpeta, conociendo a Kelly, seguramente de la culpa ya no la vería, solo la guardaría

Kelly la tomo y la guardo en el fondo de su armario, Daniela salió a dejar el equipaje en la habitación del fondo del pasillo, de los padres de Kelly, mientras Charlie dormiría en la habitación de al lado, la de Fernanda, al terminar de desempacar, Charlie y Daniela bajaron para preparar el desayuno mientras Kelly estaba viendo por la ventana como llovía, los niños jugando en los charcos, la gente corriendo a cubrirse bajo los techos sobresalientes de algunas casas y restaurantes, perros callejeros aullando de frio, gatos maullando escandalosamente, se apartó y miro a Kira, estaba tan feliz jugando con un trozo de estambre que había encontrado por ahí, se giró nuevamente a la calle, a la mierda todo, abrió la ventana y salto al árbol, bajo lentamente y al tocar el piso corrió al bosque, algo la llamaba, pero no estaba segura de que… de pronto el chico de anoche llego a su mente.

* * *

**¡Fin! ¡Hasta aquí el capítulo 3 de la serie! Espero les haiga gustado, Reviews y favoritos se agradecen, los amo! (recuerden jugar five nights at freddy's) **


	4. sudadera

_Abrió la ventana y salto al árbol, bajo lentamente y al tocar el piso corrió al bosque, algo la llamaba, pero no estaba segura de que… de pronto el chico de anoche llego a su mente._

Trataba de cubrirse la lluvia con su antebrazo, pero sin quitar la vista de su objetivo, al llegar se cubrió bajo un árbol frondoso, pese a ser invierno, el árbol era de lo más bonito, claro, para ella lo muerto también contenía algo especial; en fin, se sentó recargándose en el tronco del árbol y cerró los ojos, escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia, recordando esos momentos en los que discutía con Fer, ignoraba a su padre, faltaba a clases para ir a la biblioteca o quedarse en su habitación dibujando, cuando se carcajeaba con Daniela en clase… ¿su primer beso? Fue en primer año de preparatoria, no recordaba muy bien el nombre del afortunado, ni siquiera le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero, ¿y Charlie? No tenía recuerdos de él, salvo cuando lo conoció, un chico sonrojado, con una rosa roja en una mano, la otra la tenía detrás de su cabello azabache, con los ojos café claro centellando a la luz del sol… ¿Por qué eso lo recordaba perfectamente y lo demás no? Algo andaba mal.

¿Y si le estaban ocultando algo?

* * *

**Daniela POV'**

Daniela: ¡ah!

Solté un gemido al tocar la estufa caliente, mierda, ¿Por qué coño la gente cocina?

Charlie: ¿otra vez? Ya van 4 veces que te quemas, mejor ve a buscar a Kelly, yo termino

Daniela: está bien

Subí las escaleras pesadamente, que cansancio, odiaba mentirle a mi Kelly, pero era necesario, claro que le diré toda la verdad cuando Jeff elimine a… lo que sea que lo atormenta, en fin, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Kelly toque unas cuantas veces

Daniela: ¡Kelly! ¿Sigues enojada conmigo? Lo siento, vamos, abre

Al no escuchar ruido alguno me sorprendí un momento, abrí la puerta y no había nadie, solo Kira dormida sobre la cama y la ventana abierta… hija de puta

Baje corriendo las escaleras, al llegar le grite a Charlie que enseguida regresaba, salí de la casa disparada al bosque, sabía dónde encontrarla.

Efectivamente, se encontraba en ''su árbol favorito'' sentada, con la mirada perdida, me acerque a ella con cautela, no quería sorprenderla

Daniela: Kelly, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dirigió su mirada hacia mí, llena de dudas, con los ojos vidriosos a causa de la desesperación

Kelly: ¡oh! Estas aquí, no lo sé, algo me llamaba, es raro ¿no?

Daniela: ¿puedo sentarme?

Asintió despacio, me senté al lado de ella, recargo su cabeza con mi hombro y yo apoye mi cabeza con la suya

Kelly: estoy confundida, no sé si lo que me dices es verdad o no

Un nudo se empezó a formar en su estómago a causa de los nervios, Kelly no era tonta, su defecto y virtud más grande es que analizaba demasiado las cosas, siempre acertaba

Daniela: pues… a que te refieres

Kelly: no sé si es verdad que ellos murieran en un coche y que solo yo sobreviviera, o que te recuerde perfectamente a ti y que solo recuerde cuando conocí a Charlie, pero lo demás… ¡dime! ¿Por qué me mientes?

Me miro con los ojos cargados de frustración, la abrace muy fuerte

Daniela: Kelly… lo siento

Me separe y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, fije mi vista a sus labios, estaban un poco morados por el frio, no me había dado cuenta de que estábamos demasiado cerca, me hacer que lentamente… pero me separe bruscamente y me levante.

Kelly: D-Daniela…

Daniela: me voy, te espero en la casa, Charlie ya preparo la comida

Camine lo más rápido que pude, alejándome de ella

* * *

_**Kelly POV'**_

La mire alejarse casi corriendo, toque mis labios, ¿iba a besarme? No creo, estoy imaginando cosas

Kelly: mierda…

Me levante y camine hacia la casa, no tenía ganas de regresar, pero no podía ir a ningu…

Kelly: voy al cementerio

Susurre mirando al cielo, era casi medio día y la lluvia estaba más calmada, camine sin prisas, observaba a la gente pasar con sus paraguas, me miraban extraño posiblemente porque no llevaba un suéter o algo para cubrirme, estaba casi congelada

Llegue casi en 30 minutos, al entrar y llegar a la tumba de mi madre, me gire y vi la tumba de mi padre a su lado

Kelly: tsk, no te mereces estar al lado de ella, cabrón

Me puse de rodillas frente a la tumba de mi madre

Kelly: mama, creo que tú sabes lo que en realidad me paso, ¿no? Por favor, quisiera saber la verdad…

¿?: Te dará frio…

Sentí algo sobre mis hombros, al mirar vi que era una sudadera color blanca, con algunas manchas de algún liquido rojo, sangre

Me levante y mire a los lados, nadie

Kelly: ¿Qué coñ…?

Di un resoplido, cansada de la situación, lo mejor por ahora sería encerrarme en mi habitación hasta la noche y luego salir por ahí

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa abrí y eche un vistazo a la cocina, nadie, solo Kira, comiendo en un pequeño plato

Kelly: ¿hola?

Charlie: ¿Dónde coño estabas? ¿Y quién te dio eso?

Dijo apuntando a la sudadera, la cual me la puse en medio del camino porque la lluvia había arreciado

Kelly:… la encontré por ahí, enserio. Me la puse porque tenía frio

La peor excusa del mundo, sin duda

* * *

_**Jeff POV'**_

El verla así, tan indefensa frente a la tumba de su madre, me afecto demasiado, con ayuda de Slender le pude dejar mi sudadera… no importa el frio, pues slender me llevo a una casa, donde había más victimas

La buena noticia es que llevábamos 500 víctimas, ya se los había entregado a Zalgo y no sospecha nada de que Slenderman me está ayudando, o eso espero.

Al anochecer llegamos a la ''mansión Slendy'', cuando iba a entrar a mi habitación, escuche unos sonidos extraños en la habitación de frente, me acerque y abrí un poco la puerta, en ese momento me arrepentí de haberme quemado los párpados

Masky sobre Hoodie, ambos sin máscaras, besándose y tocándose, los sonidos extraños eran los gemidos de Hoodie producidos porque Masky tenía su mano dentro de su pantalón

Cerré la puerta lo más despacio que pude y corrí escaleras abajo, chocando con Ben, quien iba con su porro en la mano

Ben: ¡la puta madre, Jeff!

Jeff: ¡Ben! ¿Qué haces a estas horas despierto?

Ben: pues al terminarme este porro iba a ver a Daniela, ¿Por qué?

Jeff: ¿Daniela? Creí que solo la buscabas para… bueno, ya sabes

Ben: para nada, me enamore de ella, pero oye, que no te quedas atrás, ¿eh? Jajaja

Jeff: joder, ni lo digas, que aún me quedan muchísimas victimas solo para poder estar con ella

_Yuki: ni lo creas, Zalgo no tiene suficiente poder para sacarme de aquí_

Jeff: ¡vete a la verga, puta de mierda!

Ben: ¡oye! Que no soy puta… o no lo parezco, creo

Jeff: no te dije a ti, en fin, que te valla bien con Dani, usa condón

Ben: claro, una cosa más, Daniela ya vive con Kelly… y Charlie, me lo dijo ella esta tard…

Al escuchar ese nombre mis sentidos se agudizaron, le pedí a Ben acompañarlo, ahora si iba a matar a ese hijo de la gran Yuki

* * *

_**Kelly POV'**_

Eran más o menos las 2 de la madrugada, estaba sentada en mi escritorio con el ordenador encendido, jugando five nights at freddy's, iba por la 4ta noche, claro que el animatronico que más me molestaba era Foxi, ese maldito zorro pirata, aunque no sabía porque, algo me atraía de él, aunque claro, como estoy un poco loca, me gusten los monstros poseídos en lugar de Charlie

Daniela: Kelly, ¿puedo pasar?

Dijo tocando la puerta, justo cuando me salto un screamer de Foxi, me levante y abrí la puerta

Kelly: ¿si?

Daniela: solo quería decirte que lamento lo de la mañana, no quería… bueno, ya sabes

Kelly: no hay cuidado, pasa

Daniela: no, ya me voy a dormir, solo quería disculparme y decirte que la excusa que le dijiste a Charlie no fue nada creíble jaja

Kelly: jajaja ni yo me lo creí pero bueno, hasta mañana

Al despedirnos cerré la puerta y me senté de nuevo a jugar una partida nueva, me puse a todo los audífonos y comencé por revisar las cámaras, pero de nuevo escuche que tocaban la puerta, pause el juego y me levante, no me dio tiempo de abrir la puerta cuando Charlie entro de repente

Charlie: ¿me vas a decir la verdad o no? Te lo preguntare otra vez, ¿¡DE DONDE SACASTE ESA SUDADERA!?

Me puse demasiado tensa, si había algo que recordaba a la perfección era que odiaba que me gritaran

Kelly: ya te lo dije, me la encontré por ahí

Dije al ver la sudadera sobre la cama

Charlie: no es cierto, si hubiera sido cierto, ¿Por qué cuando me lo dijiste corriste a encerrarte a tu habitación? ¿¡EH!?

Gritaba mientras se me acercaba peligrosamente, a cada paso que el daba yo retrocedía dos, estaba furioso, se notaba en su mirada

Kelly: o-oye Charlie, s-ser-será m-mejor que te c-cal-mes o…

Charlie: ¿o qué? ¿Vas a gritar? Pues yo creo que gritarás más cuando te esté penetrando, quieras o no

Mi cuerpo se tensó y mi mente quedo en blanco, ¿sería capaz de violarme?

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Lo siento por los que querían yuri pero recuerden que no a todos les gusta, aunque lo compense con un poco de yaoi :3 pero bueno, el próximo capítulo contendrá lemmon, será un poco fuerte así que les recomiendo que se preparen :3 (que descanse en paz, Roberto Gómez Bolaños, se nos fue un grande de la comedia mexicana, pero se fue sin querer queriendo).**


	5. violación

Me tomo bruscamente del brazo y me arrojo al piso, me tomo de las muñecas y jalo mis manos arriba de mi cabeza, no sabía qué hacer y estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico

Kelly: ¡DEJAME!

Charlie: te voy a hacer mía de una vez por todas

Puso sus piernas sobre las mías, no sin antes separarlas, me había inmovilizado toda. Me retorcía y gritaba todo lo que podía, pero el atrapo mis labios en un beso, aproveche y mordí su labio superior con todas mis fuerzas, rompiéndoselo y sacándole mucha sangre

Charlie: ¡maldita perra!

Me sostuvo las muñecas con una mano y con la otra me golpeo la cara

Kelly: ¡ah!

Solté un grito al sentir el dolor en mi mejilla izquierda, luego su mano adentrándose dentro de mi blusa

Kelly: ¡AH! ¡DEJAME YA!

No dijo nada, solo soltó una carcajada, pude sentir su mano levantarme la blusa, mirando fijamente mi sostén, lo arranco de un solo movimiento, lastimándome y dejando mis senos al descubierto

Kelly: ¡NO!

Me retorcía todo lo que podía, sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero no le daría esa satisfacción, aunque no retendría las lágrimas por mucho tiempo. Acerco su mano a mi seno izquierdo, mientras su boca atacaba el derecho, atrapo mi pezón con los dientes y tiro con demasiada fuerza, provocándome muchísimo dolor y que un poco de sangre brotara de ahí, luego me mordisqueo hasta provocarme más dolor

Kelly: b-basta

No pude contener más las lágrimas, el dolor y la humillación eran demasiado, lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y esperar a que alguien parara esta locura, luego de separarse de mí y mirarme a los ojos, bajo su mano hasta donde comenzaba mi pantalón, lo desabrocho y lo bajo un poco, metiendo su mano sobre mis bragas

Charlie: mmm… no estas nada mojada, ¿acaso no te excita esta situación? Porque a mi si

Dijo al tocarse su pantalón, que mostraba una erección

Kelly: Charlie, piensa las cosas, ¿de verdad quieres hacer esto?

Susurre a causa del llanto y del miedo

Charlie: si, ahora que sabes quién es Jeff debo hacerte mía antes de que te alejes de mí

Kelly: ¡no sé quién es!

Charlie: ¡NO TE HAGAS LA TONTA!

Al decir eso hizo un movimiento brusco, chocando su erección contra mi entrepierna, haciéndome daño, me arranco las bragas y las lanzo lejos, abrió su pantalón

Kelly: ¡BASTA!

Grite cerrando las piernas todo lo que pude, pero él me lo impedía, entre en pánico y comencé a gritar lo más fuerte que pude, aunque sabía que Daniela no me escucharía, tiene de costumbre dormir con audífonos a tope, cerré los ojos, sabía lo que venía y no quería ver

Charlie: no quería usar esto, pero ya que no te callas no me dejas opción

Llevo su mano libre hasta la bolsa de su pantalón, saco un pañuelo aparentemente húmedo.

Lo puso sobre mi cara y comencé a perder el conocimiento, lo último que recuerdo antes de quedar inconsciente fue una sombra entrando por la ventana, luego el peso de Charlie sobre mi desapareció, mi vista se nublo, aunque aún podía escuchar golpes muy fuertes, después de eso me quede dormida.

* * *

_**1 hora después:**_

_Al abrir los ojos lo primero que encuentro es la ventana rota, me doy cuenta de que estoy sobre mi cama, vestida y sin zapatos_

_*¿Qué paso?*_

_Me levante tambaleando, me puse mis zapatos ya que había mucho vidrio, cortesía de la ventana rota, apague la computadora y asome la cabeza hacia afuera, ¡sangre! No me había dado cuenta de que hay muchísima sangre tanto en el suelo como en la ventana, afuera había un gran charco que tiene rastro a seguir hacia el bosque_

_Kelly: ¡DANIELA!_

_Salí corriendo de mi habitación, abrí la puerta de la habitación de Dani sin esperar permiso, la encontré teniendo sexo con un chico rubio, con unos ojos extraños_

_Daniela: ¡aaahhh! ¡SE TOCA ANTES DE ENTRAR!_

_Se levantó enredándose las sabanas, dejando al chico extraño totalmente desnudo, quien se cubrió con una almohada, Dani me cerró la puerta en la cara_

_Kelly: ¡Charlie intento violarme!_

_Daniela abrió un segundo después de escucharme, aunque solo saco un poco la cabeza_

_Daniela: ¡carajo!_

_Kelly: alguien lo evito, pero no supe quien, pero hay un rastro de sangre hacia el bosque bajo mi ventana, tengo que saber que ocurrió_

_Daniela: ¡no quiero que vallas!_

_Kelly: no te estoy pidiendo permiso_

_Le cerré la puerta y corrí escaleras abajo_

_Daniela: ¡maldita…!_

_No termine de escuchar por el portazo que di en la puerta principal _

_Hacia demasiado frio, como no tenía mi sudadera me pego aún más, camine hacia el bosque, siguiendo el rastro de sangre, camine muchísimo hasta llegar a una cabaña totalmente destruida. Entre y hay estaba, el cadáver de Charlie no tenía ojos, estaba totalmente destrozado, pero lo que más me impacto fue la sonrisa tan horrible que adornaba su rostro_

_*esa sonrisa me recuerda a algo…*_

_Al pensar eso unos brazos se posaron alrededor de mi cintura_

_¿?: Lo mande a dormir, ¿te gusta?_

_Un aroma a sangre inundo mi nariz, y el aroma a…_

_Kelly: ¡Jeff!_

_Gemí su nombre, me gire y eche mis brazos a su cuello, las lágrimas traicioneras no tardaron en llegar_

_Jeff: no llores, sabía que no debíamos vernos, pero estar lejos de ti me mata_

_Kelly: no importa, al diablo los demás, lo importante es que estamos jun…_

_No termine de decir nada, porque sentí algo frio en mi espalda, era un cuchillo_

_Kelly: Je-Jeff, ¿Por qué?_

_Jeff: al fin termino lo que quería empezar hace mucho, Kelly_

_Esa no es su voz, esa no es su voz… repito el mantra* mientras caigo inconsciente_

* * *

¡Mierda! Fue un sueño. Es lo primero que pienso al despertar en mi cama, tengo la ropa desgarrada, y aún tengo mis zapatos puestos.

*¿Qué sueño tan raro fue ese? No recuerdo a ningún Jeff… a menos que… mi mente lo esté reprimiendo*

Giro la cabeza, buscando a Charlie, lo único que noto es que la ventana está abierta…

* * *

**Mantra**_**: Un mantra se refiere a las sílabas, para invocar a un dios o como apoyo para meditar. Los mantras son recursos para proteger a nuestra mente contra los ciclos improductivos de pensamiento y acción**_

**Mis amores!**

**siento anunciar que cerré mi Facebook, la verdad es que me lo pasaba genial hablando con todos ustedes, son un amor de persona, pero por motivos personales lo tuve que cerrar, espero y comprendan**


	6. Declaración

_**¡Mis amores! Advertencia de Yaoi en este cap, y no, no es de Masky y Hoddie, es alguien más. Necesito su opinión sobre futuros proyectos, pero eso les diré al final, mientras tanto, disfruten el cap**_

* * *

_¡Mierda! Fue un sueño. Es lo primero que pienso al despertar en mi cama, tengo la ropa desgarrada, y aún tengo mis zapatos puestos._

_*¿Qué sueño tan raro fue ese? No recuerdo a ningún Jeff… a menos que… mi mente lo esté reprimiendo*_

_Giro la cabeza, buscando a Charlie, lo único que noto es que la ventana está abierta…_

No, no, no… mierda, no quiero…

Me levante casi corriendo, me asome a la ventana. No había nadie

*¿Qué está pasando?*

* * *

**Jeff pov'**

Decidí volver a la mansión Slendy, ya que mi cordura estaba un poco, estable, al llegar me encontré con una nota en la puerta

''_Ahora que lees esto te abras dado cuenta de que no hay nadie, si eres Masky: dijo Hoodie que te veía en unas horas, tenía asuntos pendientes que hacer (si, matar a pobres imbéciles)y si eres Jeff: ¿¡DONDE COÑO ESTAS!? Espero y no sea con ELLA porque le diré a Slender que la ves a escondidas ATT: Yo :3 PD: Jeff, si tú lo vez, corta la parte de abajo_

Jeff: ¡HIJOS DE PERRA!

Grite con el ceño fruncido, rompiendo la nota ¿Quién coño se atrevía a amenazarlo? Seguro fue Jack, o ese estúpido payaso, ah! Le dije a Slender que no me confiaba de laughing Jack, nunca, NUNCA me cayó bien. Tsk, hablando del rey de Roma…

laughing Jack: ¡oh! Que sorpresa tan desagradable, Jeff

Jeff: me quitaste las palabras de la boca

Susurre tomando mi cuchillo fuertemente, el cual estaba dentro de mi sudadera, pero Jack no lo noto

laughing Jack: oh, vamos, no te pongas así, tu sabes cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti…

Dijo, sonriendo ''inocentemente''

**Advertencia: insinuación yaoi (chico x chico) si no te gusta baja un poco hasta el otro aviso**

Se acercó a mí, no pude evitarlo, pero me sonroje un poco

Jeff: ah! Aléjate!

Laughing Jack: ¿Qué? Jeff, deja de luchar, ambos sabemos que va a pasar… y sé que quieres que siga…

Me tomo de la cintura, me beso, introduciendo la lengua en mi boca, un fuerte gemido escapo de mis labios, pero fue ahogado en la boca de Laughing

Jeff: ¡no! ¡AH!

Grite/gemí al sentir su mano dentro de mi sudadera y mi camisa, tocando directamente mi espalda

Jeff: e-es-estas frio

El solo sonrió, mirándome con deseo, no, esto no está bien

Jeff: Laughing, ya sabes lo que siento por ella

Dije, alejándome unos pasos, el solo se limitó a asentir

Laughing Jack: ya lo sé, pero aun así me es imposible no amarte

Susurro con una mirada perdida y sonrisa melancólica

Jeff: …tengo que irme

Laughing jack: ¡Jeff!

Escuche un grito lejano, pero corrí lo más rápido que pude, me escondí detrás de un árbol, dejándome caer y cubrirme la cara con las manos, suspire pesadamente

Jeff: amo a Kelly con locura, pero no quiero lastimar a Laughing

Laughing Jack: y no lo harás

Me sobresalte al escuchar esa voz

Jeff: Jack, mira…

Laughing Jack: no, tú cállate. Si, sé que la amas, no te preocupes por mí, digo, por más cursi y homosexual que suene, yo seré feliz si tú lo eres

Jeff: …gracias

Me arme de valor, al carajo el orgullo, me levante y lo abrasé, aspirando su aroma a sangre fresca y bosque

Jeff: eres un gran amigo, muchas gracias

Laughing Jack: … ahora vete, seguro que tendrás gente a la cual asesinar

Me separe, lo mire directamente a los ojos, me acerque y le di un beso casto en los labios, luego salí corriendo a la ciudad

**Fin del Yaoi xD ya puedes leer pequeño :3 (digo pequeño porque solo los hombres evitan el yaoi :( )**

Recuerdo cuando Zalgo me puso de cuota 60.000 víctimas, bueno, llevaba alrededor de 1.000, PUTA MADRE

Jeff: Zalgo es un…

No pude terminar de decirlo, ya que una voz me invadió

_¿Acaso vas a ofender a tu salvador? Nunca cambiaras, Jeff_

Esa voz…

Jeff: eres una maldita perra, Yuki

_Yuki: Vamos Jeff, todos sabemos que no lo lograras, estoy recuperando mi fuerza, y sabes que al llegar al tope iré a por Kelly_

Jeff: ¡No te dejare!

Grite clavándome mi cuchillo en un brazo, escuche un grito

Jeff: si no lo logro, me matare, así morirás tú y no podrás tocarla

_Yuki: ¿¡tanto la amas!?_

Jeff: ¡si, la amo!

* * *

_**Kelly POV'**_

Kelly: ¡ah! Mierda, ¿Qué paso?

Susurre al levantarme del suelo, ya que estaba muy mareada y me sentía muy mal

Kelly: no, no me violo, alguien lo evito, pero, ¿Quién?

Intente levantarme, pero no podía

Kelly: ¿con que me drogó ese mal parido?

Me arrastre hacia mi ropa, me coloque mis bragas y me acomode mi camisa y otro pantalón, camine hacia la ventana, asome la cabeza y vi un pequeño charco de sangre, pero este no tenía rastro a seguir como en mi sueño

Kelly: ¿le digo a Dani?

¿?: No es necesario, lo se

Me sobresalte al escucharla

Kelly: ¡Dani!

Grite al girarme para verla, tenía el ceño muy fruncido

Daniela: si, te escuche, ¿te intento hacer qué?

Kelly: Charlie intento violarme, estaba a punto, incluso me drogo, pero alguien lo impidió, solo que no pude verlo ya que perdí el conocimiento

Daniela fruncía los ojos, suspiro y se sentó en mi cama, Kira la miro y se puso sobre su regazo, Daniela solo la acariciaba

Daniela: no puedo creerlo, no se veía así, te quería, pero no lo sé, pensó con el pene, no con la cabeza

Dijo con el ceño fruncido, sonreí ante la improvisada broma

Kelly: voy a salir, necesito un respiro

Daniel: no, se lo que vas a hacer

Kelly: no voy a hacer nada, solo voy a dar una vuelta

Dije despacio, como si se tratara de hablar con un animal herido

Daniela: …está bien, voy contigo

¡Es tan terca!

* * *

_**POV normal**_

Jane: ¡ah! Liu…

Liu: *besándola en el cuello* ¿s-si?

Jane: t-tenemos que b-busc-car a Jeff… ¡ah!

Gimió la chica de la máscara, mientras que el chico con cicatrices le subía el vestido hasta los muslos, Lui intento quitarle la máscara, pero ella se apartó bruscamente, dejándolo sorprendido

Jane: …anda, vámonos ya

Dijo, mientras se acomodaba el vestido y la máscara

Liu: Jane…

Jane: ¡andando!

La chica comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, ya que estaban en una casa abandonada, pero Liu la tomo del brazo, la empujo levemente a la pared, arrinconándola poniendo sus brazos a los lados

Liu: dime, ¿Por qué no quieres que vea tu rostro?

Jane: ¡eso no impor…!

Fue interrumpida abruptamente ya que Liu le había arrebatado la máscara

Jane: ¡NO!

Grito cubriéndose con sus manos, dejándose caer hasta estar sentada, rodeo sus rodillas con sus brazos y escondió la cara entre ellas

Liu: Jane, déjame verte

Susurro, agachándose frente a ella, Jane levanto la cabeza, dejando ver su rostro totalmente blanco, casi del mismo tono que su máscara, lo único que resaltaban eran sus ojos verde esmeralda

Jane: listo, dame mi mascara

Dijo, soltando pequeñas lágrimas, Liu le quito también la peluca, dejando ver un cabello castaño, del mismo largo que la peluca

Jane: ¡ah! ¡No!

La chica le quito la máscara y la peluca, poniéndoselas

Liu: ¡pero si eres hermosa!

Jane: ¡CALLATE!

Después de gritarle, salió corriendo, Liu detrás de ella

* * *

_**En otro lugar (Yuko POV')**_

_Quiero salir, pero si lo hago dañare a Kelly, estaré atrapado en su mente por siempre, ¿no? Aunque… no es tan malo, puedo ver lo que ella ve, puedo sentir lo que ella siente… ¡es horrible! Esa chica siempre está sufriendo_

_No voy a hablar con Kelly, estoy… como decirlo… conectado con Yuki, sé que ella está corrompiendo a Jeff, así que mi niña tiene que estar alejada del ya que si Yuki lo controla un poco la mata, o Jeff, con tal de evitarlo se suicida…_

_Puedo ver como Kelly sale a la calle con Daniela, conversaban un poco, reían, casi lloraban… quiero hacer eso con alguien…. Charlie… ese maldito, me dolió en el corazón que me hiciera eso… mejor dicho, a Kelly._

_Quisiera verlo, saber porque lo hizo, ¡quiero salir de aquí!_

* * *

_**Kelly POV'**_

Kelly: ¡coño!

Grite, sujetándome la cabeza con las manos

Daniela: ¿Qué pasa?

Se me acercó, pero la empuje, no supe cómo, ya no me controlaba

Daniela: ¡Kelly!

Kelly: _¡Charlie!_

Daniela me miro con ojos asustados, no, esa no es mi voz…

Salí corriendo todo lo que podía, directo al bosque.

Al llegar, busque por todos lados, hasta que la encontré, una cabaña maltrecha, al entrar, se encontraba el cadáver de… Charlie… ¡justo como en mi sueño!

* * *

_**¡Sigan leyendo por favor! Les tengo muchísimos proyectos:**_

_**1: un naruhina (serie larga)**_

_**2: un sasuhina (sasuke x hinata) (serie larga)**_

_**3: serie ''la pizzería Fazbear'' (Del juego Five Nights at Freddy's) (yaoi Mike x foxy)**_

_**4: one-shot ''la mordida del 87'' (teoría de la mordida del 87 del juego anteriormente nombrado, no romance)**_

_**Mi pregunta es, ¿Cuál quieren ver primero?**_

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_**1: las subiré todas, pero la más votada en los Reviews de este cap será la que suba primero**_

_**2: si, me vicie a FNAF… y sí, me enamore de Foxy, 3 3**_

_**3: seguiré esta, aunque ya le falten unos cuantos caps….. no! No es cierto :3**_


	7. Jane the Killer

_Salí corriendo todo lo que podía, directo al bosque._

_Al llegar, busque por todos lados, hasta que la encontré, una cabaña maltrecha, al entrar, se encontraba el cadáver de… Charlie… ¡justo como en mi sueño!_

Estaba paralizada, no sabía qué hacer. Opté por irme de ese extraño lugar, pero una voz de mujer me distrajo

—así que tú eres el juguete de Jeff…

Kelly: ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?

Grite girándome por todos lados. No vi nada, hasta que detrás de la cabaña salió una mujer, casi de mi estatura, con un vestido negro, cabello del mismo color rizado y con una extraña mascara con una sonrisa de mujer y ojos negros, un dolor agudo en mi cabeza me saco de mis pensamientos.

Kelly: ¡ah!

—así que, es verdad, no recuerdas nada. Zalgo ya me lo había dicho

Kelly: ¿Quién eres?

Daniela: Kelly, ¿Dónde estas?

Escuche la voz de Daniela cerca

—bueno, dos víctimas más para Zalgo

Tenía que hacer algo, pero, ¿Qué?

_Entra a la cabaña_

Escuche una voz en mi cabeza, ni lo pensé un segundo y entre, cerrando la puerta con seguro

— ¡ábreme estúpida zorra!

Grito la extraña chica, seguido de golpes en la puerta

_Busca un arma_

No sé por qué obedecía, pero buscaba por toda la casa, no había nada

Kelly: ¡mierda!

Grite al sentir que algo se clavaba en mi mano, era un cuchillo medio oxidado

Kelly: genial, me dará tétanos*

Lo tome y pase mi dedo por el filo, efectivamente estaba muy afilado, pero no tanto por lo oxidado. Pero nada más pensar eso la puerta se abrió, escondí rápidamente el cuchillo detrás de mi espalda

—no tienes a donde correr, ratón

Se acercó a mí, espere a que sacara su cuchillo y justo cuando me iba a atacar me agache y le clave el cuchillo en su pierna derecha, luego la empuje con todas mis fuerzas y salí de ese lugar, corrí unos cuantos metros, luego vi a Daniela

Daniela: ¿Dónde coño estabas?

Kelly: ¡vámonos!

La tome de la mano y corrimos todo lo que pudimos, saliendo por fin del bosque. Llegamos a la casa, entramos y cerramos todo con llave

Daniela: ahora dime, ¿Qué paso?

Escondía lo más que podía el cuchillo, le conté todo, solo que le dije que tire el cuchillo ''de casualidad''

Daniela: ¡no mames! Bueno, ya no podrá entrar, ¿no?

Kelly: …si…. Voy a mi cuarto, necesito dormir un poco

Daniela: por cierto, ¿desde cuándo no comes?

Kelly: ni siquiera lo puedo recordar, creo que fue en el hospital

Al recordar eso, me entro un hambre voraz

Kelly: de todos modos, voy arriba, necesito lavarme la cara, ahora vuelvo

Daniela: bien, me ayudaras a hacer la cena

Sonreí y me encamine hasta mi habitación, me encerré, fui hasta el armario y escondí el cuchillo hasta el fondo de mi ropa. Me lave la cara y me vi en el espejo, me di el susto de mi vida, ¡esa soy yo! Ojeras prácticamente moradas, delgadísima y muy ¡muy! Pálida

Kelly: no podría estar mejor

Sonreí, me veía bien, o eso creía, la verdad no me interesaba demasiado

Me bañe, al bajar, Daniela estaba sentada leyendo _''los juegos del hambre''_

Daniela: estúpido Capitolio…. ¡ah! Kelly, creí que ya te habías quedado dormida

Kelly: pero si apenas son las 6 y media

Me dirigí a la cocina, me prepare unas tortillas españolas. Al terminar Daniela y yo conversamos un poco

Daniela: …entonces él le propuso matrimonio

Kelly: ¿enserio? Que romántico

Daniela: si, y dime, ¿ya no has dibujado?

Kelly: meh, por ahora no, oye me tengo que ir

Daniela: claro, a jugar con tu ''Foxy''

Kelly: me conoces demasiado bien, hasta luego

Subí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con llave, encendí el ordenador (computadora) y me dispuse a jugar ''Five nights at Freddy´s''. Después de pasarlo otra vez, me canse y baje a cenar

Kelly: ¡Daniela!

Grite al no verla, me encontré con su libro tirado en el sillón, escuchaba ruidos extraños en la cocina, subí y traje el cuchillo conmigo, al bajar de nuevo, me escondí detrás de una puerta. Al asomarme un poco, vi a Daniela sentada en la mesa de la cocina, besándose con un chico extraño, a quien solo le miraba la espalda, pude ver que era rubio y tenía extrañas ropas verdes.

Me tranquilicé, subí de nuevo a dejar mi cuchillo. Me detuve en seco al ver una sombra parada en la ventana de mi habitación, solo que no lo distinguía por la poca luz que había, ya que ya había oscurecido

Me acerque con mucha cautela, ya que podría ser la chica de la tarde

— así que…. Esta es tu casa

Efectivamente, era ella

Kelly: ¿ahora si me dirás quien putas eres?

— Jane the Killer

Kelly: ¿Jane?

Me sonaba demasiado ese nombre, al acercarme un poco más, pude ver que tenía una venda donde yo le había clavado el cuchillo, que ahora tenía escondido en mi sudadera

Jane: te lo explicare una vez, ¿de acuerdo? Jeff es mi objetivo, no tú. Pero si te pones en medio, no dudare en acabar contigo, ¿entendido? Puede que ahora no lo recuerdes, pero ya llegara el día, estoy segura

Ya me estaba hartando, ¿¡QUIEN ES JEFF!?

Frunciendo el ceño, me arroje hacia ella, cosa que ella no se esperaba ya que ni se movió, cayendo al piso las dos, me senté encima de ella sacando mi cuchillo de su escondite y apuntando a su cuello, que tenía marcas de quemaduras, pero no eran recientes

Jane: ¿¡qué coño haces!? ¡Bájate!

Kelly: tú no te vas hasta que me digas quien es Jeff

Jane:…. No voy a interferir en eso, él es que lo decide

Kelly: ¡dime!

Grite acercando más el cuchillo, que estaba haciendo un pequeño corte, al ver la sangre algo en mi interior se movió, pero no supe que

Jane: ¡aléjate!

Aprovecho que yo estaba distraída viendo la sangre, me tomo de los hombros y me arrojó lejos, caí al piso lastimándome la cabeza

Jane: ¡ja! Un gato desnutrido pesa más que tu

Dijo, al momento que saltaba por la ventana, me levante y me asome, pero ya no había nadie

Kelly: ¡Mierda!

Arroje el cuchillo con todas mis fuerzas, patee la silla del escritorio, mandándola lejos

Kelly: ¡nunca sabré quien es Jeff! ¡NUNCA!

— ¿para qué quieres saber quién soy?

_**Gracias por leer, nos leemos luego : )**_


	8. dos jodidos locos

_Arroje el cuchillo con todas mis fuerzas, patee la silla del escritorio, mandándola lejos_

_Kelly: ¡nunca sabré quien es Jeff! ¡NUNCA!_

— _¿para qué quieres saber quién soy?_

Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo entero, haciéndome olvidar los anteriores acontecimientos, me gire y pude ver a un chico un poco más alto que yo, con una sudadera blanca mojada en sudor y sangre, el pantalón negro en igual estado, con un cuchillo apuntándome directamente.

Kelly: … ¿qui…?

— **¿Quién soy? Mmm… digamos que me dicen Jeff the killer… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Su rostro totalmente blanco se contrajo, ensanchando su sonrisa y abriendo mucho más sus ojos, una visión espeluznante para cualquiera… pero para mí…

Kelly: Jeff…

Su nombre saliendo de mis labios como algo anhelado… de pronto una serie de imágenes me pasaron por la cabeza, el dolor agudo volvió y no pude hacer nada más que gimotear como una niña pequeña. Jeff me miró fijamente.

Jeff: Kelly… tiempo sin verte

Su voz sonaba como un susurro amenazador, pude ver en su mirada que se debatía entre clavarme el cuchillo en lo más profundo del estómago o no

Se me acercó, yo retrocedía. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que chocara con la pared o algo. Me gire a la izquierda y vi la silla de mi escritorio. La tome y, con todas mis fuerzas se la arroje a Jeff, el solo se agacho y soltó una carcajada escalofriante

Jeff: ¿es enserio?

Corrió hacia mí, no sabía bien que quería hacerme. Seguro nada bueno. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la puerta, que me quedaba a la derecha, pero él me jalo del brazo y me tiro al suelo, se colocó encima de mí, inmovilizando mis piernas sentándose encima de mí. Sus manos se posaron encima de mis hombros. No tenía forma de quitármelo de encima, pesaba mucho, además no estoy en mi mejor momento si a salud nos referimos.

Jeff: te ves demasiada erótica desde esta posición

Al escuchar esas palabras me vino a la mente el acontecimiento de hace poco tiempo con Charlie. Entre en pánico; comencé a gritar tan fuerte como pude, pero el solo soltó una pequeña risa

Jeff: lo siento, ya me encargue de que nadie te escuche

¿Qué le había hecho a Dani? Mis intentos por liberarme aumentaron en intensidad, quería irme lejos de este chico. Me aturdía con solo una mirada.

Kelly: ¡DEJAME IR!

Grite al mismo tiempo que me agachaba un poco para morder su muñeca, que estaba casi a mi lado ya que aún me estaba deteniendo por los hombros. Puso más peso sobre mí, el piso estaba muy frio e incómodo. Dejo libres mis hombros para tomarme las muñecas y posarlas a cada lado de mi cabeza. Se agacho y me dio un beso en la boca.

Me quede paralizada del terror. No podía creer que estaba haciendo. Sabia a sangre, me encanto sentir ese sabor en mi boca. Deje de poner resistencia y correspondí el beso. Cuando el aire nos hizo falta nos separamos poco a poco. Abrí los ojos (en algún punto del beso los cerré) y observe su cara, sus ojos me miraban confusos. Creo que no creyó que le correspondiera el beso.

Kelly: s-sabes a sangre

Hacer ese comentario dejo en claro lo tonta que me había dejado el beso, aparte la mirada avergonzada, pero el solo se rio un poco

Jeff: digamos que… un chico se resistía a morir

No lo entendí muy bien, ¿le mordió una vena? La yugular, seguramente. Al pensar en la cantidad de sangre y en el chico convulsionándose en el piso mientras Jeff salía por la ventana limpiándose la sangre de la boca con la sudadera, mi cuerpo comenzó a vibrar de placer y mi mente a extasiarse. Esto no está bien, trate de liberarme de él, pero él me tenía firmemente sujetada al piso.

Jeff: …extrañaba besarte

Susurro escondiendo la cara en mi cuello, sentir su respiración cerca de mi oído hizo que algo se removiera en mi pecho.

Kelly: Jeff…

Dije su nombre. El alzo la mirada y me miro a los ojos, luego frunció el ceño y se levantó. Me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Al estar de pie los dos él se dirigió a la ventana.

Kelly: e-es-espera

Se detuvo, pero solo para decirme sin dirigirme la mirada

Jeff: aun no eh terminado lo que empecé, pero muy pronto. Cuando toda esta estupidez termine vendré y no te dejare ir. Ni aunque quieras.

Después de decir eso se acercó a la ventana y salto. No quise verlo. Recordé lo que me había dicho de Dani. Salí de mi habitación rápidamente para ir a tocar la puerta de la suya. Al tocarla Dani salió muy despeinada y con una sonrisa extraña

Kelly: …siento interrumpir

Dije al mirar dentro de su habitación, vi al chico extraño sentado en el piso jugando algún videojuego en la tele de Dani.

Sonreí y baje las escaleras. Necesitaba urgentemente respirar aire fresco. Al salir suspire, ya que el cielo estaba muy nublado deduje que no tardaría en llover, ¿debería traer paraguas? No, quiero mojarme.

Al caminar un rato me perdí en mis pensamientos, ¡recordaba todo! hasta que una voz algo rasposa me llamaba.

— oye, niña, ¿no quieres uno?

Me gire y vi a un par de chicos de aproximadamente mi edad, solo que ellos estaban ligeramente más altos. El más alto tenía el cabello negro, ojos color gris y una extraña sonrisa. El otro era rubio y tenía los ojos verdes. Muy lindos… bah, seguro son gays. Alguien así de lindo tiene que ser gay.

Kelly: … ¿yo?

— bueno, no veo a otra niña más aquí.

Me encogí de hombros y me acerque. Total, si querían violarme pues… ¡cállate, puta pervertida!

Al estar más cerca note el olor a cigarrillo. Me di cuenta de lo que ofrecían era uno encendido.

Kelly: lo siento, no fumo.

— tranquila, es de nicotina. No fumamos marihuana…

— al menos no a esta hora.

Respondió burlón el rubio, haciendo sonreír a su acompañante. Lo sabía. Son gays.

Kelly: está bien, pero si se ríen cuando comience a toser les quemo los huevos.

Eso solo los hizo reír más, porque cuando di la primer calada comencé a toser como idiota. Comencé a lagrimear al sentir como si mis pulmones se salieran por mi garganta, al ver esto el pelinegro se agacho a mi altura, pues caí de rodillas, y me dio leves palmaditas en la espalda. Al poder respirar mejor le di otra calada, bajo las instrucciones del oji-gris. Pues el rubio seguía riendo.

—basta, jodido loco. Se pudo morir.

— p-pero n-no se murió

Hablaba entrecortadamente mientras se doblaba de la risa. Me gire apenada mientras me terminaba el cigarro. Tire la colilla lejos y me gire a verlos.

Kelly: ¿Cómo se llaman? No los había visto.

—bueno, mi nombre es Gerald y este rubiecito idiota es…

—mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alexis, pero dime Alex. ¿y el tuyo?

Kelly: me llamo Kelly.

Gerald: bien, Kelly respóndeme esto. ¿Dónde hay un buen lugar para fumar aquí? Nos cansa fumar en callejones como fugitivos de la policía

Alex: ¡ja! Pero no es como si estuviéramos libres de crímenes.

Me mordí el labio. ¿Qué pensarían si les dijera que mate a varias personas, entre ellas mi padre? Se reirían, seguramente.

Kelly: bueno, aquí cerca hay un parque, también está el bosque.

Alex: ¡perfecto! Vamos al bosque. A lo mejor nos encontramos algo raro.

Gerald: idiota, ¿Qué vamos a encontrar? Un fantasma seguro

Comenzaron a reír mientras yo giraba los ojos. Estos chicos iban a morir fijo. Comenzamos a caminar, bromeaban entre ellos mientras yo me perdía en mis pensamientos. ¿De verdad mate a esa chica, a mi padre? Y mi madre… que horror. Suspire algo cansada, recordar todo este año anterior era una completa locura.

Gerald: eh, niña, ¿Qué tal te va?

Me gire a verlo extrañada, seguíamos caminando y ya casi llegábamos.

Kelly: bien, ¿por?

Alex: ¿bien? Estas en el otro extremo de ''bien''

Me mordí el labio por dentro y baje la mirada, mierda, tienen buen ojo. Suspire y mire a otro lado.

Kelly: bah, no es nada. Pero cuéntenme, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Alex: te decimos cuando nos digas que te pasa.

Bufe exasperada, ¿¡que les digo!? _''oh lo que pasa es que hace poco mate a personas, entre ellos el hijo puta de mi ''padre'' y me gusto, ah! Y el chico del que estoy enamorada es un jodido asesino que es controlado por un demonio que yo invoque cuando era pequeña y vivió mucho tiempo en mi mente y ahora quiere matarme''_ bien, eso sonaba mejor en mi mente.

Kelly: oh, no es nada, solo… problemas de amor, es todo.

Gerald: esos son los peores, después de los de la familia, claro. Bueno, vinimos a esta ciu-

El sonido de una sirena de patrulla nos detuvo, Alex me tomo del antebrazo y comenzamos a correr hasta encontrar un callejón con varias bolsas de basura y contenedores grandes. Nos escondimos detrás de todo eso y la patrulla paso rápidamente, sin darme cuenta estaba temblando de la emoción, ¡se sentía como matar a alguien! Y, porque negarlo, me encantaba sentir la adrenalina.

Alex: coño, eso estuvo cerca.

Gerald: ni que lo digas, vamos, seguro ya se fueron.

Salimos del callejón y seguimos nuestro camino.

Kelly: ¿Por qué se esconden de la policía?

Mataron a alguien, seguramente. Ja, que miedo… ¡mierda! Olvide mi cuchillo en casa. Estoy jodida.

Alex: mmmm…. Digamos que tomamos algo prestado que nunca devolveremos.

Kelly: ¡ah! Son ladrones, ya comprendo.

Gerald: no lo digas así, somos como Robín Hood, robamos a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres, en este caso, nosotros.

Sonreí ante la comparación, me estaban cayendo muy bien.

Kelly: entonces, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Alex: bien, no es ningún secreto ni nada. Solo vamos de ciudad en ciudad. No tenemos casa a donde regresar, ni familia que nos extrañe.

Gerald: sobrevivimos a base de robos. No es la vida que quisiera pero… qué más da. De todas formas, es divertido.

Dijo, mirándome con una sonrisa. Aunque suene excelente, no me gustaría vivir así, aunque claro, yo tampoco tengo familia ya. Tan solo me queda Daniela, y, si todo sale bien, también tendré a Jeff, pero… ¿y si decido huir? Comenzar de cero una nueva vida. No, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Nunca me alejaría de Jeff, y dudo que me lo permita. Hijo de puta.

Al llegar al bosque Gerald lo examinaba detenidamente, Alex se puso en cuclillas y encendió un cigarro. Me senté al lado de él, me ofreció el cigarro encendido y lo acepte. Esta vez no tosí tanto.

Gerald: es un buen lugar para pasar la noche.

Los mire, son ladrones y puede que sean peligrosos, pero, ¿y yo? En todo caso, soy la más peligrosa según yo. Sé que me arrepentiré por esto, y seguro a Dani no le hace gracia, pero bueno.

Kelly: pueden quedarse en mi casa, si quieren.

Me miraron, incrédulos. Gerald fue el primero en apartar la mirada, visiblemente avergonzado. Alex sonrió divertido.

Alex: seguro tus padres se molesten al ver a dos chicos desconocidos en su casa.

Kelly: vivió sola, con mi amiga; mi mamá murió cuando era pequeña y mi padre… bueno, lo asesinaron hace poco. ¡Ah! Y a mi hermana no la he visto desde hace tiempo.

Comente tranquilamente, como quien habla del clima. Se miraron entre ellos, luego me miraron a mí. Asintieron no muy confiados y los dirigí a mi casa, después de todo estaba cerca.

Al llegar comenzó a llover, abrí la puerta y entraron, desconfiados aun. Dani estaba en la sala leyendo, al levantar la mirada se congelo.

Kelly: antes de decir nada, son amigos míos que m…

Daniela: sé que no tienes amigos, Kelly. ¿Quiénes son?

Alex sonrió de forma picara, provocando un sonrojo en Dani.

Alex: somos unos pobres diablos que tuvieron la suerte de toparse con un par de ángeles caídos del cielo.

No pude reprimir una carcajada, Gerald se cubría con su mano, girándose para que no lo vieran, Dani solo se sonrojo más.

Daniela: mira, si no quieres que te patee los huevos por pendejo deja de decir mamadas y déjame hablar con esta puta a solas.

Bramo, visiblemente molesta tomándome de la muñeca izquierda y llevándome a rastras a la cocina. Me soltó y me miro molesta.

Daniela: y trajiste extraños a casa porque…?

Kelly: porque es mi casa y hago lo que quiero. Además no son malos, y si me causan problemas…

¡No! Será mejor que siga fingiendo que no recuerdo nada.

Kelly: … pues llamo a la policía.

Concluí, con un deje de superioridad. Daniela me miro mal, pero luego suspiro.

Daniela: pues estarás sola, ya que mi hermano me llamo. Debo regresar a casa. Asuntos familiares, ¿sabes?

Asentí, Daniela se dirigió a la puerta principal, con su libro en mano. Antes de salir se giró y me dijo.

Daniela: vendré lo antes posible. Adiós.

Me despedí con la mano, cerré la puerta y me dirigí a el comedor, encontrándome con Alex sentado revisando su celular y a Gerald mirando por la ventana, con un cigarro en la boca.

Kelly: bien, si quieren comer algo revisen en la cocina, adiós.

Gerald: ¿A dónde vas?

Kelly: a dormir. Hace mucho que no duermo. ¿Bien? Hasta mañana.

Alex: ¿no tienes miedo de que te robemos algo?

Sonreí de lado. Lo mire fijamente.

Kelly: no, llévense lo que quieran.

Dicho eso me encamine hasta la cocina, revise y no encontré ningún cuchillo. Suspire, seguro Daniela los tiro o algo.

Al entrar en mi cuarto y cerrar mi puerta con seguro, me deje caer en la cama. Cerrando los ojos y suplicando internamente que Jeff no viniera esta noche, pero vamos. Saben que el destino me odia, ¿no? Pues adivinaran la cara que puse al ver su silueta en la ventana.

_**Si, mátenme. Les doy permiso. Ni yo misma se porque deje de escribir, supongo que la depresión pudo conmigo. Pero me repuse algo, ¿saben? Los extrañe. Pero los malos comentarios me afectaron demasiado. Esa no es excusa, lo sé; pero pensé ''¿y si mando al carajo lo malo, y me concentro en lo bueno?'' así que, si. Regrese para quedarme.**_


	9. Un respiro entre extraños

Me levante lo más tranquila que pude, pero por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Jeff entro y se recargo en el marco de la ventana, definitivamente tenía que comprar el vidrio y algunos cerrojos. Me acerqué lentamente, mordiendo mi labio inferior por dentro.

Kelly: hola, Jeff

Salude aparentando seriedad, pero al ver que su ceño fruncido se relajaba un poco me tranquilicé.

Jeff: ¿lo recordaste todo?

Pregunto, al mismo tiempo que me tomaba por la cintura y escondía la cara entre mi cuello. Sonreí como idiota.

Kelly: sí.

Respondí cuando me tomo de los hombros y me aparto un poco, para mirarme a los ojos.

Jeff: entonces comprenderás por qué esto no se repetirá.

Lo mire algo sorprendida, mientras él se apartaba. Lo tome de la sudadera para detenerlo.

Kelly: ¡no! Pero si yo la mate; lo recuerdo, ella murió. Me lo dijo Yuko.

Lo mire, expectante. El solo negó y se giró, dándome la espalda.

Jeff: no se quien hizo un trato con Zalgo. Seguro fue Jane, pero no lo sé. Lo que sé es que si ella le paga antes, esta mierda se apodera de mí.

Kelly: ¿Zalgo? ¿Qué pago?

Jeff: no lo sé, pero no creo que sea el mismo número de víctimas que m…

Se quedó callado y se llevó la mano al cabello, alborotándolo.

Jeff: emm… no deberías preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo? Es cosa mía. Tan solo vine a pedirte algo, no te veré en un tiempo; no porque no quiera, sino porque la puta de Yuki me controla con más facilidad. No sabes las ganas que tengo de degollarte, y es horrible.

Trague en seco, mirando el piso. Jeff se giró para verme a la cara, me tomo de la quijada y alzo bruscamente mi cabeza. Lo mire a los ojos.

Jeff: dame una noche, aunque sea la última.

Me sonroje hasta las orejas, pero asentí. Comenzó a besarme desesperadamente, inmediatamente correspondí, abriendo un poco la boca para dar paso a su lengua. Pase los brazos por su cuello, enredando su cabello, mientras él recorría mi espalda por debajo de la blusa con dedos fríos, causando que sintiera escalofríos. Dejo de besarme para recorrer mi cuello con besos, jadee al sentir que me hacía un chupetón.

Kelly: ah!

Me levanto a horcajadas y me empujo en el marco de la ventana, haciendo que me sentara y sintiera su erección cerca de mi entrada.

Kelly: n-nos pueden ve-r

Mencioné, abrazándolo de la cintura con las piernas. Jeff simulaba penetraciones causando que su erección friccionara contra mí. Comenzaba a sentirme muy… acalorada. Mis gemidos y sus pequeños gruñidos eran todo lo que se escuchaba en la habitación.

Jeff: pues que disfruten el show

Susurro a mi odio, chupeteando mi oreja. Mordía mis labios en un vago intento de detener los gemidos, pero era imposible. Lleve mis manos hasta las solapas de su sudadera, pegándome más a él y presionando su erección, ahora más despierta. Dejo salir un ronco jadeo y mordió bruscamente mi cuello.

Kelly: mgh… m-me lastimas

No me molestaba en lo absoluto, pero sería algo extraño para los chicos que me apareciera frente a ellos con el cuello morado. Jeff hizo caso omiso y siguió con su tortura, pasando la lengua haciendo círculos por la piel irritada. Me apegue más a él al sentir su mano acariciar mi clavícula para luego descender hasta mi pecho izquierdo. Su nombre envuelto en suspiros escapo de mis labios.

La primera vez fue precipitada, incluso dolorosa. Ahora era todo lo contrario. Un agradable calor comenzó a recorrerme por dentro, era algo nuevo. No quería que esa sensación se terminara nunca, aun a sabiendas que si alguno hacia algún paso en falso no volveríamos a vernos.

Me removí incomoda al recordar que todavía estábamos en la ventana. Jeff se dio cuenta y, cargándome a horcajadas, me arrojo a la cama, posicionándose sobre mí, entre mis piernas.

Jeff: ¿e-estas segura de hacer esto?

Pregunto con voz ahogada. Estaba segura de que aunque lo negara él no se detendría. Volví a unir nuestras bocas y me limite a asentir. En este punto la ropa paso a ser segundo plano, quedando esparcida por el suelo de mi habitación.

Las caricias que me proporcionaba lograban sacarme sonoros gemidos, los cuales trataba inútilmente de callar, pues temía que Gerald o Alex nos escucharan e interrumpieran.

Jeff, posicionándose sobre mí, se hundió en mi interior, dejándome sin aliento. Cerré los ojos para asimilar las sensaciones que se agolpaban en mi pecho.

Comenzó con embestidas lentas y profundas. Me aferre a su cuello y rodee su cadera con mis piernas.

Sus gruñidos se mezclaban con mis gemidos en la habitación, siendo eso lo único que se escuchaba. La vista se me nublaba, lo único que podía ver con claridad eran sus ojos, oscurecidos por la lujuria del momento. Nos fundimos en un beso profundo y él acelero las embestidas.

Mi mente quedo en blanco al terminar. Cuando salió de mi un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo. Me di cuenta de que se había venido en mi interior, cosa que olvide completamente al sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío en un abrazo. Correspondí con un hueco creciente en mi pecho. La felicidad momentánea se había esfumado.

Jeff: tengo que irme. No sé cuándo te volveré a ver… de hecho, no sé si nos volveremos a ver.

Todo se terminaba.

Kelly: Jeff… gracias por todo.

Se separó de mí y me miro. Su mirada llena de rabia y locura contenida me robo el aliento.

Jeff: ve a dormir.

Me susurro con una risa ahogada. Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Yo mantenía mi mirada baja, mirándome los dedos algo morados ¿por qué? Supongo que por el frío.

Justo cuando Jeff salto por la ventana, mi puerta comenzó a sonar. Me levante lo más rápido que pude y me vestí, abotonándome mal la camisa y olvidando ponerme bragas* debajo del pantalón. Al abrir me encontré con la cara sonriente de Alex.

Alex: je! Escuchamos ruidos extraños. Supuse que tu novio y tú se divirtieron mucho.

Fruncí el ceño a causa de la vergüenza, llevándome la mano al centro de la camisa y apretando.

Kelly: muérete.

Sonrió con burla, mientras miraba con una ceja alzada mi cabello. Normalmente es un desastre, pero ahora mismo debo tener un nido de avispas.

Alex: quería saber si tienes algo de alcohol por aquí.

Parpadee, tratando de recordar. ¡Era cierto! El refrigerador debía de estar vacío. De tanto mudarme, estar en el hospital y esas cosas ni sabía dónde estaban mis cosas, además de no tener vidrio en la ventana, claro.

Kelly: creo que no. ¿Por qué no vamos a la tienda y compramos?

Pero justo recordé que no tenía dinero. ¿Por qué aún no me cortaban la luz o algo así? **(n/a: por qué es mi puta historia y si yo digo que todavía hay luz, hay luz, coño) **un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda al escuchar una voz extraña salir de las paredes.

Alex: Gee y yo vamos a comprarlas, no te preocupes.

Kelly: ¿Gee? ¿Así le dices a Gerald?

Alex: sí. Nos vemos después.

Cerré la puerta y recargue la frente en esta. Levante mi mano para ver mis cicatrices, parecía un montón de carne mal cosida. Daba asco de solo verlo, pero para ser honesta me parecía algo lindo, al verlo me sentía una guerrera que mostraba las cicatrices de la victoria.

Le di la espalda y me recargue en la puerta, dejándome caer. Estaba completamente sola. ¿Dónde está Fer? Sentía un horrible presentimiento, como si estuviera completamente sola en el mundo.

Pero, ¿lo estoy?

Sí, estoy totalmente sola, sobre todo en el ámbito familiar. Mi madre había muerto por mi culpa, asesine a sangre fría a mi supuesto padre y mi hermana estaba desaparecida, posiblemente muerta. ¿Qué clase de persona se merece eso? ¡Nadie! Ni siquiera yo, una maldita asesina. ¿Me lo merezco? Supongo que sí.

Contradecirme me dio dolor de cabeza, pero seguí divagando. Si tuviera una familia normal quizá en este momento estaríamos cenando, contando historias divertidas sobre la escuela. Yo estaría burlándome de Fer, porque me parecería ridículo que aún no viviera con Aarón. Pensar en el quizá me provocaba desasosiego, por lo que opte por levantarme.

Si Jeff fallaba (en lo que sea que esté haciendo) lo más probable es que no nos volviéramos a ver. Si eso pasaba, ¿entonces qué? No podría seguir como si nada, no podría ver a Daniela a los ojos y hacer como si nada haya pasado. Olvidar fácilmente a Brenda, al hombre que era supuestamente mi padre, a mi tía y prima, a mi hermana. ¿Así de fácil? Podría rehacer mi vida, pero es más que claro que las cicatrices de mi cuerpo y sobre todo de mi vida no se borrarían con nada.

Alex: ¡llegamos!

No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo me lleve pensando, pero en cuanto abrí la puerta me encontré a Gerald frente a mí con una botella de vino color rosa. Strawberry Hill, decía la etiqueta.

Gerald: en memoria de Alaska Young.

Kelly: no sabía que por aquí venden este vino… es más, no tenía ni idea de que te hayas leído ese libro.

Gerald: no nos hemos sentado a conversar correctamente, así que es normal que no lo supieras. Y no lo leí porque quisiera, mi hermana me obligo a leerlo; para tener a alguien con quien comentarlo, claro. Personalmente no me gusta Green, pienso que es muy… ¿Cómo decirlo? Sobrevalorado.

Kelly: ¿sobrevalorado? Explícate.

Me dio la botella de vino, me miro a los ojos y sonrió. Era una sonrisa contagiosa, así que se la regrese.

Gerald: baja y te lo digo.

Susurro guiñándome un ojo. Si Jeff lo viera ya no existiría una parte de él sin mutilar, pero el gesto me pareció divertido. Cerré la puerta cuando él se dio la vuelta para irse. Me puse una camisa manga larga verde oscuro tirando a negro y un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado. Trate de peinarme, trate, y me rendí. Baje las escaleras para encontrármelos sentados en el piso recargados en los sillones, el ambiente olía a hierba. Reían a carcajadas y se pasaban una botella de Wisky.

Alex: … pero aun así no creo que el infierno sea peor que lo que viví en casa hace años

Grito por encima de la música, todavía muerto de la risa. Si no hubiera gritado, no lo hubiera escuchado, pues la música estaba altísima, aun así no baje el volumen; me gustaba esa canción.

Gerald: posiblemente no… ¡hey! ¡Kelly! Siéntate y fúmate uno con nosotros.

Palmeo el lugar a su lado invitándome a sentarme. Camine no muy segura y me senté a su lado. El olor a marihuana me lleno las fosas nasales, mareándome al instante por la ridícula cantidad de humo. En un parpadeo Alex (que estaba sentado frente a los dos) me ofrecía un churro de mota. Lo tome y lo lleve a mi boca. Saque el humo despacio, mientras la cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas.

Kelly: ¿me dirás lo que me ibas a decir?

No supe ni que estaba diciendo

Gerald: ¡ah! ¿lo de Green? Es mu-¡hip!- muy sobrev-v-valorado. ¡Todo el mundo dice que es un buen escritor! Pero, ¿sabes qué? Se ganó esa ''fama'' a base de historias r-*

Kelly: bueno, tranquilo.

Se estaba alterando, por lo que opte por cerrarle la boca colocándole el cigarro en la boca, dirigí mí vista a Alex, quien estaba preparando otro cigarro de mota. Me miro y sonrió, ofreciéndomelo. Gerald dio una gran calada y dejo que el humo se escapara por su nariz. Trate de hacer lo mismo pero comencé a toser debido a mi falta de experiencia.

Alex me miro y estalló en carcajadas, mientras que Gerald me daba palmaditas en la espalda. Me removí porque me lastimaba las heridas. Era la primera vez que me drogaba, escuchaba música tal alta y bebía whisky con dos chicos que acababa de conocer. No sentía lo mismo que cuando la sangre me recorría las manos, ni cuando miraba un cuchillo. Me sentía tranquila, en paz. En ese momento era capaz de sonreír verdaderamente, olvidarme de todo por al menos un momento.

Pasaron las horas, mi vista comenzaba a ponerse borrosa y me sentía mareada, a pesar de estar todavía sentada. Podía jurar que sentía la música en el aire, llena de colores llamativos. Parpadee un par de veces, tratando de devolverme a la realidad, pero eso solo lo empeoro. Las carcajadas distorsionadas de los chicos me llenaban los oídos, combinándose graciosamente con la música, después, unas ganas de vomitar me obligaron a levantarme.

* * *

_***no es mi opinión, pienso que John Green logra retratar muy bien la personalidad de un adolescente; lo dicho por Gerald es para darle profundidad al personaje. No lo odien, es su opinión :3**_

_**Por favor, lean esto completo.**_

_**Quería darles a todos ustedes, mis lectores, un respiro de tanta tristeza, depresión, soledad; escribiendo este capítulo un poco romántico y tranquilo. Sé que a la mayoría de ustedes no les gusta esto mucho, pero nunca está de más emocionarse con algo lindo. Quiero pedirles un favor: sé que este es otro año igual de mierda que el anterior, pero tratemos de verle el lado positivo a todo. Es difícil, lo sé, pero tenemos que esforzarnos para salir de la espiral en la que estamos hundidos, quiero que se vean al espejo y se digan lo hermosos que se ven. Qué sonrían por la calle, aunque todos los miren raro, qué canten en voz alta, aunque lo hagamos mal :D. Pinten un cuadro, lean muchos libros, vean películas, escuchen música (My Chemical Romance, ha ayudado a adolescentes como nosotros), no importa el género. Declárense a quien les gusta, no importa si los rechaza ¡hay más personas! Ah, y lo más importante, aprecien las cosas pequeñas. El mirar el cielo por la noche o la mañana o escuchar la lluvia. Recuerden esto, por favor. Feliz año nuevo. **_


End file.
